The Seventh Conversation in Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be held June 18-22, 1991 at the State University of New York at Albany. The topics to be covered are: RNA Structure Activity; Novel Catalytic Systems in Macromolecular Design Chromosomal Telomeres, the tetra G helixes DNA Protein Modular Structural MOtifs; Module Exchanges & Regulation Protein-Nucleic Acid Interactions Protein Structure: Dynamics & Foldings DNA Structure & Dynamics Unusual DNA-Drug Interactions DNA Damage, Repair and Carcinogenesis - Structural Basis DNA Footprinting - Quantitative Study including in vivo New Methods & Progress The subjects will be covered by 23 invited 30 minute lectures, 22 talks by graduate students and post doctorals selected from submitted posters, and about 250 poster presentations. Significant amount of time will be available for discussion of poster presentations. The program will admit 500 scientists from 14 Nations to the deliberations.